Love You So Much
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Akari X Taiki Digimon Xros Wars. Cerite tentang kegelisahan Akari saat melihat Nene dan Taiki dekat,Apakah Akari akan mendapatkan Taiki atau sebaliknya? Indo Digimon fandom pertama saya /


Love You So Much, Silly

A/N: fic Indo pertama sayaaaa / maaf kalo jelek sekarang temanya tentang TAIKI X AKARI dari Digimon Xros Wars XDDD I will make the English version too w maaf saya susah ber basa basi jadi Hope You Enjoy It XDD

Akari menghela napas, bukannya ia bosan atau benci, ia hanya kecapain, tapi ia tidak ingin membembani Xros Heart, apalagi Taiki, sahabatnya dan juga cowok idamannya, tentu saja rahasia tapi ada beberapa yang menyadari tentang perasaan Akari dengan Taiki.

"Akari…" panggil Taiki tiba – tiba, membuat Akari terkejut dan membuyar lamunannya.

"Y-Ya..?" dia menjawab dengan nada gugup.

"Apakah kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Taiki dengan nada sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak apa – apa!" dia berbohong.

"Oooh… kalo kamu kecapaian kita bias-" tiba-tiba Akari memotong perkataannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa- apa, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ia tersenyum, Taiki membalasnya dengan senyuman 'maut'nya lalu ia pergi untuk menanyakan Zone mana yang ia harus pilih.

"Ciee ciee yang lgi pedekate…" ledek Zenjirou dibelakang Akari, Akari membalasnya dengan memukul lengannya sangat keras.

"Oouch! Sakit Kampret!" keluh Zenjirou.

"Huuuf! Bodo amat! Sudah sana urusi Cewek mu!" jawab Akari dengan nada kesal.

"Gimana mau pedekate ama dia wong dia kerjanya nempel ama cowokmu, tuuh!" dia menunjunkan ke Taiki dan Nene yang sedang berbicara.

Tiba- tiba badan Akari terasa panas, ingin marah dan berteriak ke Nene untuk menjauhi Taiki, tetapi ia masih sadar dan berusaha menahannya.

"Kamu cemburu ya~" ledek Zenjirou lagi, tidak tahu kalau Akari sedang uring- uringan.

"Tsurugi!" Ia berteriak di kupingnya. "Kamu sendiri juga cemburu ama Taiki karena kamu tidak bisa mendapatkan Nene 'juga' kan!" jawab Akari dengan nada kesal.

"Hey! Asal tau aja ya, aku tuh udah usaha, cowokmu tuuh yang ganggu lagi, mana pura – pura polos!" kata Zenjirou yang sedikit menghina Taiki. Lalu Akari mulai memukul Zenjirou lagi tapi Zenjirou menahan kedua tangan cewek berambut merah tersebut dan mereka saling mencaci maki.

Taiki dan Nene mendengar pertengkaran mereka, mereka langsung berlari menuju tempat perkara dan memisahkan mereka berdua, hampir saja mereka membunuh satu sama lain.

"Sudah sudah!" teriak Taiki sambil menarik Zenjirou. Dia tidak mau lihat Akari terluka gara – gara Zenjirou. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti dan memohon maaf kepada mereka berdua.

"Ah~ tidak apa- apa, itu wajar kalian bertengkar, karena teman memang selalu begitu.." kata Nene dengan manambahkan nada cute.

"Ah Nene-sama memang baik hati..." sanjung Zenjirou sambil mengaruk – garuk kepalanya, malu karena dia terbawa napsu melawan seorang cewek. Akari tetap memasang muka cemberut.

Saat mereka sampai di Zone berikutnya, Nene memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan mereka untuk sementara.

"Waaah, kenapa?" jawab Zenjirou dengan nada kecewa, dia masih ingin bersama gadis idamannya.

"Aku masih ingin menemukan adikku, lagian disini kan ada Taiki~" kata Nene dengan nada menggoda, lalu mengedip matanya untuk Taiki, untung karena Taiki orang yang polos, dia hanya tersenyum polos ke perempuan tersebut. 'Apaan sih sok centil gitu...' gerutu Akari.

"Uuups! Sepertinya aku harus cepat pergi kalau tidak ntar ada yang cemburu~" goda Nene ke Akari, kalau saja mereka hanya berdua, Akari sudah menyerang Nene dan mencakarnya hingga berdarah – darah, tapi dia tidak mau kelihatan pembunuh ke cowok idamannya jadi ia hanya diam saja, mengepal tinju dia.

"Akari, kau kenapa?" tanya Taiki saat mereka berjalan, Xros Heart hanya diam saja karena mereka tahu Akari sedang bad mood dan aura mengerikannya sedang kemana- mana, hanya Taiki tidak merasakannnya.

"Kulihat kau cemberut saja sejak bertengkar dengan Zenjirou, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Taiki lagi, dia benar- benar mengkhawatirkan Akari.

"Dia mengatai mu..." jawab Akari pelan, lalu Taiki merangkulnya.

"Ooh pantas kamu mengamuk!" candanya, ia tidak menyadari Akari sedang tersipu. "Kamu kan selalu seperti itu, itu juga salahnya dia, aku tidak menyalahkan kamu kok, jadi jangan cemberut ya..." jawab Taiki sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya..." ia menjawab sambil tersipu, Taiki terus mengamati dia, 'dia kalau memerah seperti itu...' pikir dia, cepat – cepat ia melepaskan rangkulannya sebelum ada yang melihat mereka.

"Ayo kita susul team kita, kayaknya kita ketinggalan jauh!" jawab Taiki.

Lalu tiba- tiba pasukan Bagra Army muncul dan mulai menyerbu Xros Heart, untung Taiki muncul di saat yang tepat dan digi-xross semua anggota teamnya.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmonz! DIGIXROSS!" Teriak Taiki.

"SHOUTMON X4!"

Ia menyerbu seluruh pasukannya, seperti masih kelas teri – teri jadi dia gampang membasmi semua musuhnya, tetapi muncul lah Komandannya dan dia sangat kuat, membuat Shoutmon X4 terjungkal, Taiki memanggil Beelzebumon dan menggabungkan ShoutmonX4 menjadi

"SHOUTMON X4B!" dan menyerang membabi buta ke komandan tersebut, ia hampir menang... hampir...

Tetapi tidak saat Tactimon muncul bersama pedang perkasanya dia, menerpa mereka dengan satu ayunan pedangnya, membuat Xros Heart tidak berdaya. Disinilah perasaan cemas yang sangat luar biasa yang dialami Akari, ia ingin sekali membantu Taiki, menyelematkan mereka, tapi dengan apa? Apa yang dia bisa lakukan?

Dan lebih parah, Tactimon menghampiri Akari yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya, Taiki dengan sekuat tenaga berteriak dan menghampirinya, memberi pelukan dan melindunginnya, tapi ia tidak punya senjata apa- apa, X-loader Taiki juga sudah diambil oleh Tactimon.

"Minggir..." perintah Tactimon.

"Tidak AKAN!" teriak Taiki, beruntunglah Nene datang dengan Sparrowmonnya, membuat ambush dan memberi mereka kesempatan melarikan diri, Tactimon tidak berniat untuk mengejar mereka karena ia sudah mendapatkan X-loader merah, buat apa mengejar serangga – serangga tidak berdaya, toh mereka akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Huwaaa! Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami!" teriak Zenjirou sambil sujud – sujud didepan Nene.

"Hihihi...makasih..." Nene tertawa kecil melihat aksi Zenjirou yang lucu.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Nene..."kata Taiki. "Kami tidak tahu apa kami bisa membalas perbuatan baikmu, karena tadi kita hampir mati..." dia menyanjungnya, membuat dada Akari sesak sekali, ia ingin melarikan diri.

"Ooh tidak apa – apa.." dia tersenyum menggoda. "semua digimonmu bisa masuk di digiviceku kok..." dia mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"OOH! Makasih banyak!" jawab Taiki semangat.

"ada syaratnya~" kata Nene.

"Uhm... apa itu?" jawab Taiki bingung, tapi ia tidak akan menolak persyaratan apa pun.

"Ini..." dia mengecup pipi Taiki, Zenjirou menganga saat itu sambil memegang kepalanya. Sedangkan Akari...rasanya ia ingin mati lebih dulu... Akhirnya emosi dia meletus.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Akari histeris, membuat semua orang tertuju padanya. Saat ia sadar, ia tak bisa menanggung malu dan ia melarikan diri, tidak peduli ada bahaya atau tidak yang penting ia bisa menghilang didepan mereka.

Taiki dengan spontan mengejar dia tanpa pikir panjang, tidak sengaja mendorong Nene dan ia hampir jatuh, untung Zenjirou sigap memegangnya.

"Maaf..." kata Nene.

"Oooh tidak apa- apa!" dia menyengir, mencoba menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Maksudku, aku tidak serius mencium pipinya..." kata Nene sambil mengusap – usap bajunya.

"Eeeh?" bingung Zenjirou.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk kepentingan mereka berdua..."

"kepentingan apa...?" tanya Zenjirou lagi.

"Untuk menyadarkan perasaan mereka berdua, mereka perlu menyadarinya~" kata Nene.

Akari terus belari dan tidak menghiraukan apapun, walaupun Taiki terus memanggil namanya dibelakang dia, Akari masih tetap melaju. Sampai akhirnya Taiki berhasil memegang tangannya dan menariknya untuk berhenti.

"Akari!" panggil Taiki sampai dia menengok ke mukanya, dia menangis, Taiki merasa sangat bersalah.

"Akari..." dia menghapus air matanya, lalu memeluknya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menangis, maaf maaf..." Taiki mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali, dia paling sedih melihat sahabat sejatinya menangis, dia tidak tega melihat ia seperti ini. Setelah Akari puas menangis, tiba – tiba ia menepis tangannya dan mendorong dia untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa Akari?"

"A...Aku... tidak bisa menerima ini..." katanya pelan, hatinya masih karang karuan.

"T-tapi..."

"DIAAAM! Kamu tidak tahu sakitnya hatiku sekarang!" teriak Akari histeris, dia menunjunkan mata amarahnya ke Taiki.

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kamu tidak cerita!" balas Taiki, dia benar – benar bingung sekarang. Taiki mulai mendekat lagi tapi Akari mundur.

"Kumohon Akari... jangan menghindar..." bisik Taiki.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti...'

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." tiba – tiba Akari cepat – cepat mendekati dirinya, muka mereka sangat dekat. "Aku menyukaimu..." bisik suara lembut itu sebelum menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir cowok berambut coklat itu. Lalu Akari melanjutkan pelariannya, meninggalkan Taiki yang sedang terbengong- bengong.

Akari berhenti disebuah gurun yang gelap dan sepi, ia tidak tahu harus kemana, dia duduk sendiri, berharap ada yang menyelamatkannya, nyatanya malah terbalik.

"Halo gadis manusia kecil~" goda sebuah Digimon yang besar dan gelap, Akari tidak dapat melihat muka sebenarnya seperti apa.

"TIDAAAAK!" dia berteriak.

Nene dan Zenjirou melihat Taiki kembali dengan muka yang nge-blank dan tidak berkata apa – apa.

"jadi gimana?" tanya Zenjirou tidak sabar, Nene menyinkut Zenjirou.

"Gimana apanya?" tanya balik Taiki, Zenjirou menampar mukanya sendiri.

"Maksud saya-" lalu tiba – tiba Nene menutup mulutnya, ia berdiri dan tersenyum ke Taiki.

"Aku mau minta maaf apa yang kuperbuat..." kata Nene dengan nada halus, sebenarnya Taiki ingin sekali marah – marah dan menyalahkan semua ke Nene tapi karena itu bukan tipe dia, dia hanya tersenyum dan bersabar. "Ya..." dia menjawab dengan lemas.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Nene, nampaknya Taiki masih tidak nyambung.

"Aku tahu tadi ada yang menyatakan cinta..." goda Nene, dia juga penasaran tentang mereka berdua. Sesuai dugaan, muka Taiki langsung memerah.

"B-Bukan aku yang menyatakan..." dia masih tersipu. "Akari..." dia langsung menghela napas, Nene merasakan ada yang sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"lalu kenapa kau sedih begitu?"

"karena aku telah melukai hatinya..." dia jawab dengan nada sedih.

"jangan begitu..." hibur Nene. "kamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?" dia mengangguk. "Tapi apa dia akan menerimaku walaupun aku..."

"Ya pasti!" jawab Nene dengan sangat yakin.

Lalu Sparrowmon datang bertubi – tubi dan panik. "Ada apa?" tanya Nene.

"Hop hop! Akari ditawan! Hop hop hop!" dia ngomong komat – kamit sambil berputar – puar, Zenjirou ikut – ikutan panik dan yang lain berhisteris. Sedangkan Taiki shock dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak menjaganya? Tidak menghentikannya?

"Sudah hentikan semua!" akhirnya Nene menggantikan posisinya Taiki sebagai pemimpin, perasaan Taiki sedang kacau dan tidak bisa fokus, sama seperti ia sedang pingsan.

"Kita bersembunyi dulu sampai keadaan Taiki-kun baik, okay?" kata Nene menghibur semua, mereka berencana membangun sebuah base rahasia dan membuat mereka merasa aman dan nyaman.

Taiki masih melamun dan memandangi langit yang gelap tetapi terang karena cahaya bintang – bintang d langit. "Hey..." panggil Zenjirou stelah menepuk pundaknya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hey..." dia menjawab pelan.

"Langitnya bagus ya, hehehehe...'

"iya...' dia jawab lemas, Zenjirou berdiri didepannya, sangat marah.

"Taiki! Kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini!" teriak Zenjirou.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang deritaku!" jawab Taiki kesal.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kukira aku ini siapa! Kita ini teman! Kau tidak bisa nanggung sendirian! Kau butuh seseorang juga disaat sedih! Jangan anggap kita tidak ada!" kata – kata zenjirou membuat Taiki tersadar.

"Kau betul Zen..." dia berkata sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja seperti ini! Aku harus bangkit! Aku harus menyelamatkan Akari!" sia merasa percaya dirinya kembali lalu mulai menyusun strategi seperti biasa.

Akari sadar ia berada di tempat yang dingin dan gelap, ia merasa kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan ketat, susah sekali rasanya untuk bergerak, dia menangis terseduh – seduh, menyesal apa yang ia lakukan, 'seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mereka...' pikir Akari.

Lalu ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, kehangatannya membuat hatinya meleleh dan berdetak cepat. Taiki datang menyelematkannya!

"Taiki?" tanya Akari, ia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Akari!" ia teriak dengan nada senang saat menemukan gadis pujaannya. Dia memerintah Revolmon untuk menghancurkan gerbangnya dan menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat Akari.

Saat Taiki mau menyentuh Akari, tiba – tiba muncul Digimon yang telah menculik Akari muncul dan menyerang mereka, itu adalah GranKuwagamon!

"Knightmon! Reload!" Taiki mengeluarkan digimon berbaja putih tersebut, lalu menggabungkan kedua anggota teamnya.

"Revolmon! Knightmon! Digi-xross!"

"Revolmon Knight MODE!"

Sebuah Digimon yang berbaja putih lengkap dengan pistol di kedua bahunya beserta pedang kebajikan di tangannya. "Justice Slash!" Teriak Revolmon KM saat menyerang GranKuwagamon, lalu ia menangkisnya, ternyata musuh lumayan kuat.

Selagi mereka battle, Taiki dan Akari diam – diam menyelinap, tiba – tiba digimon lain muncul, Dinobeemon, ia mengangkat tangannya, Taiki dan Akari berpelukan, siap ditebas oleh ia. Di saat yang tepat, Beelzebumon datang dan menyelamatkan mereka, menembak Dinobeemon dengan habis – habisan.

Akhirnya Taiki dan Akari lolos dari base musuh tersebut, mereka melihat Zenjirou dan Nene melambai – lambai di dekat hutan. Beelzebumon dan Revolmon KM menyusul mereka. Tetapi kebahagiaan belum berhenti disaat itu.

Seekor Digimon besar muncul dari bawah tanah dan menangkap Akari, Taiki langsung panik dan mencoba menyelamatkannya tetapi ia tidak berhasil, Taiki yang frustasi langsung meng-xross Digimon – digimonnnya.

"Shoutmon X4K!"

"Beelzebumon + Revolmon!"

Lalu ia memerintah mereka untuk menyerang Digimon tersebut dengan habis – habisan, saat Beelzebumon + Revolmon berhasil menembak tangan yang mencengkram Akari, ia langsung melepaskannya dan membuat Akari jatuh.

Dengan sigap, Taiki akhirnya menyelamatkan Akari, lalu Shoutmon X4K mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, membuat Jumbogamemon – Digimon raksasa itu kalah dan mati.

Zenjirou dan Nene berserta digimon lainnya menyusul mereka dan sorak gembira melihat mereka akhirnya menyelamatkan Akari dan mengalahkan Digimon raksasa itu. Akari bangkit saat ia sadar, Ia telah menduduki Taiki! Ia cepat – cepat membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Tanpa sadar, Taiki melakukan yang tidak pernah Akari duga...

"Maaf-" kata – kata Akari berhenti saat bibir hangat menyentuh bibirnya, Taiki menciumnya! Yang lebih parah, semua orang (dan digimon) sedang meluhat mereka.

Pertama – tama Akari mau mendorongnya karena ia cukup malu berbuat seperti itu didepan orang, tetapi kehangatan dan kemanisan bibirnya membuat Akari serasa di langit dan tanpa sadar menciumnya balik.

'passionate' kiss pun berakhir setelah 5 menit, Taiki dan Akari terengah – engah dan tersipu. Zenjirou menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka sedangkan Nene menyeringai.

"WHAT THE HELL Taiki!" teriak Zenjirou, dia tidak percaya Taiki senekat itu.

"OOOWOOOOW Taiki!" sorak Shoutmon.

Dorulumon hanya menggeram karena ia tidak sempat menutup mata Cutemon, sedangkan Cutemon menatap mereka dengan berseri – seri. Yang lain hanya sweat dropped dan menggeleng – geleng.

"Aku...uuh..." Taiki mencoba menjelaskan kepada mereka. Akari rasanya mau pingsan atau kabur, tapi kali ini tidak bisa.

"A...Aku mau minta maaf membuat kalian repot semua..." kata Akari, ia siap dengan caci – maki mereka.

"Aaah! Tenang saja! Kamu kan anggota Xros Heart! Jadi kita memang harus menyelamatkanmu!" jawab Shoutmon, yang lain menyetujuinya.

"Terima kasih..." dia tersenyum.

"OMG Taiki!" Zenjirou masih shock. "Aku terima kalian jadian setelah 'merepotkan' kamu semua, tapi... BERCIUMAN didepan kami! Itu sangat sangat-" Zenjirou berhenti mengeluh saat Nene menginjak kakinya untuk diam.

"Selamat ya untuk Kalian berdua..." dia tersenyum. "Ohya, Akari, maaf bikin kamu cemburu, itu hanya siasat supaya kalian jadian, hehehe~" kata Nene, Akari lega mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Di malam harinya, Xros Heart bersama penduduk lokal digimon yang menjadi korban pasukan Bagra Army merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Akari duduk di pinggir tebing, memandang bintang – bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa, ia sangat senang hari ini. Lalu Taiki duduk disebelahnya.

"Hey, tidak bergabung?"

"Oh, tidak... aku... hanya ingin memandang langit indah ini sebelum pergi ke Zone lain..." kata Akari gugup.

"Ooh..." dia menjawab, setelah mereka diam selama setengah jam akhirnya Taiki mengatakan sesuatu.  
>"Akari..."<p>

"Ya...?"

"I love you..."

"Eeh?" dia memerah

"Buat apa aku c-c-cium kamu kalo aku hanya main – main..." jawab Taiki gugup, muka dia juga memerah.

"A-Aku tahu itu, hanya... aku butuh waktu aja..."

"Apa Aku salah?" jawab Taiki.

"T-tidak kok..."

"Oh..."

"Uhm...Taiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Mengapa kamu...suka aku?" ia tanya dengan malu – malu.

"Ya... karena kamu satu – satunya gadis yang sangat sempurna bagiku, kamu selalu terlihat cantik di mataku, aku suka semua kepribadianmu, walaupun yang jelek, tapi tidak ada gadis yang sepertimu, Akari..." jawab Taiki, tetapi ia tidak mendapat renspons apa – apa...

"Maaf kalo aku terlalu gombal..." dia menggaruk – garuk kepala, dia bukan tipe romantis tapi dia sungguh – sungguh.

"T-Tidak kok..." dia masih menutup mukanya. "Aku hanya...sangat malu, sangat senang mendengar kamu ngomong seperiti itu..." jawab dia.

"Come here..." dia merangkul pundaknya.

"Am I your boyfriend now?" tanya Taiki.

"Tentu..." ia menyium pipinya. "Aku menyukaimu dari pertama kali kita bertemu, Taiki..."  
>"Oh, baguslah.." ia memberanikan diri untuk menyium Akari sekali lagi.<p>

Mereka tidak sadar mereka sedang ditonton oleh Xros Heart, Zenjirou ingin sekali menggodai mereka cuman Nene sudah melarangnya, ya everything for you, princess.

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga, waduuh! Ini ampe berhari – hari lagi! Maklum banyak godaan dan penyakit malas, tapi saya sangat menikmati nulis ini w PLEASEEE REVIEWS XDD


End file.
